cata_and_jikus_rp_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
"Enter the Mansion Again"
"Enter the Mansion Again" was a part of the RP between Catalyst and Jiku. The title was chosen by Jiku and the topic was chosen by both. It's unofficial title is "The New HetaOni RP". It is a completed RP. Fixing Plot Holes As some know, HetaOni is a fangame based on AoOni that was never completed. This RP is a sequel in which the nations all made it out alive. However, upon their escape, they all lost their memories of ever being inside the mansion in the first place. This also makes it possible for a new nation to obtain Italy's Journal and makes it so that none of the nations have hesitation due to past events. Synopsis The First Group Arrives Sicily, Sardinia, Italy, Romano, England, and Prussia are walking up the hill that leads to the mansion. Sicily shares with her brothers that it is a place she wants to investigate. Sardinia says that this sounds like a fun idea, much to the dismay of their brothers. Romano commands that his sisters stop, stating that no one shall enter the mansion. Sardinia questions her brother's motives while Sicily looks around for England and Prussia, asking where they are and if they had fallen behind. Romano says that it does not matter and that the girls should head home because the mansion looks haunted. The twins reply that it doesn't look haunted, but it does look cool. Italy agrees with Romano, saying that he doesn't want to see the girls get hurt. Romano tells Italy that they will go home and make sandwiches - an idea Italy accepts without hesitation. However, the girls are not having it. Romano, in an eerie form of foreshadowing, asks the girls what will happen if there is a scary alien inside waiting to kill them. The girls give him answers of skepticism and doubt, to which Romano replies that aliens do exist since France himself is one. After a bit of arguing, Romano and Italy leave their sisters in front of the mansion. Prussia and England arrive shortly after. After talking for a bit, the four of them enter the mansion together. Entering the Mansion Sardinia is the first to speak upon entering the mansion. She remarks at how clean it is. Sicily chimes in, adding that it is remarkable seeing as how the mansion is forty years old. England states that maybe someone has come by to clean it lately. Sardinia agrees, saying that there may be a caretaker of the mansion. Sicily shakes off these ideas, stating that the mansion is claimed to be abandoned. England counters this by saying that magical creatures may live here. Sicily agrees with his speculation. Sardinia interrupts the conversation and says that the group should explore the mansion since there is so much ground to cover. Prussia agrees, claiming that he's fine with anything so long as he stays with Sardinia. England has second thoughts about splitting up. Sicily herself is also not sure about the idea of splitting up. Sardinia teases her twin sister, asking her if she let Romano's words get to her head. She then reassures her sister that nothing lives here aside from some wild animals and maybe magical creatures. With that, Prussia and Sardinia leave the group to check out the second floor of the mansion. England and Sicily exchange glances before deciding to explore the ground floor a bit. England asks if Sicily is okay with starting in the kitchen, which she is. Then, the two hear the sound of something fragile breaking. What Was That?! The two are startled at first, mainly Sicily, but they decide to check out what happened. Upon arriving in the kitchen, they search around for a light switch to make things easier to see. Unable to find one, England decides to resort to magic to brighten up the room a bit. However, his spell fails. Sicily notices this and suggests that they try the spell while holding hands so he can use her magic as well. He does this, but the room only gets slightly brighter. Sicily states that it's just bright enough to see without falling over anything. England agrees, adding that if the room was any brighter, it would take away the fun. The two look around and eventually find a shattered plate on the ground. Sicily warns England to be careful as she does not want him to cut his hand. England acknowledges her, but then states that something is bothering him about this situation. He then points out that the plate is lying in the middle of the floor, asking where it could have fallen from. Sicily states that this fact is pretty creepy since no one lives here and, because of this fact, there is no evidence as to why the plate is where it is. England throws out the suggestion that someone might live here without anyone knowing. Sicily disagrees, saying that her only rational explanation is that another nation is trying to pull a prank on them to scare them. They try to name names, but Sicily seems to be convinced that it is a team effort. She tells England that they should not give the nations the satisfaction of scaring them by leaving. They decide to go upstairs to retrieve Prussia and Sardinia so they can leave. Awesome Duo Exploration Sardinia and Prussia wander around the second floor, a bored expression on Prussia's face. Sardinia asks him if he has found anything interesting yet. He replies that he has not and that this mansion is boring. Sardinia agrees with him and says that they should leave with the others. She and Prussia begin walking down the stairs when Prussia suddenly hears a noise. Sardinia cautiously asks him what he heard. He replies that he does not know, but that they should go check it out. The two go towards the room where Prussia heard the noise. They enter and look around for the source of the noise, but see nothing. Sardinia suggests that maybe a ghost made the noise. Prussia is suddenly excited and comes up with the idea to find this "ghost" and make friends with it. Sardinia laughs and states that the ghost would be too afraid of Prussia's awesomeness to try and make friends with them. Seeing nothing else interesting, they leave the upstairs and meet up with England and Sicily. Reunited... But Locked Inside The duos reunite and share their lackluster findings. Sicily goes to the door to open it, but discovers that it is locked. She asks out loud if the nations that are "pranking" them have locked them in. England calls out for America and France to let them out. Sardinia laughs this off, going to the door. She claims that maybe Sicily didn't pull the door hard enough. She tries to open the door herself, discovering it to be truly locked. Sicily is getting more and more frustrated, saying loudly that this prank is not funny and that they should let the group out before she and England curse them more than they already plan to. England asks if he should try and open the door with magic. Sicily is skeptical about the idea since his spell failed once already in the kitchen. England says to himself that something in the house must be preventing him from using his magic skills. Prussia, shocked, asks if America and France can do that. Sardinia immediately denies that they can. Sicily agrees, adding that England could have easily prevented any magical block they put together. England then suggests that they call someone on their phones to let them out. Sicily agrees, stating she will call Romano. But, upon taking out her phone, she realizes it is not working. She claims to have charged it before leaving the house to go to the mansion. Upon further discussion, England's phone is also discovered to not be working. The group is divided on if the other nations are pulling a prank or not. The discussion gets back on the topic of the sounds Prussia heard. Sicily asks about America being known for his sound effects in movies, but Sardinia is quick to state that the sounds were not human. Prussia then demonstrates the sounds he heard. They all agree that it was not sound effects. England then suggests that they could climb out of a window. Everyone agrees and they split up to look for a window that would not cause severe injuries if they jumped out of it. Mistakes Were Made As they split up, England grabs Sardinia by mistake. Sicily notices this and gives a patient smile to Sardinia as if laughing at England's mistake, this not being the first time England or Prussia has mixed the twins up. Sardinia plays along and asks England where they are searching first. Sicily grabs Prussia's arm and the two head up the stairs to search. Prussia tries the door to the first room, but discovers that it is locked. Sicily turns the next doorknob and it swings open. Prussia peeks inside and states that there is no window. They keep going one-by-one, trying to open the door and - if it opens - checking for windows. As Sicily checks one of the doors, the sound Prussia heard earlier starts up again. Prussia leads Sicily to the room he thinks he heard it from, which is pitch black. Sicily peeks around Prussia and asks him if they should go in. Prussia replies that they should at least find out what is making the noise. He begins to search for the light switch. The lights suddenly click on by themselves. Sicily asks if Prussia found the switch. He replies that he did not find it. Sicily notes that things are getting creepier by the minute, asking Prussia what turned on the lights. The noise suddenly happens again, but this time it is louder than before. Sicily asks aloud if that means they are getting closer to the source of the noise. Prussia states that he is uncertain, but that might be the case. Suddenly, the door slams shut and locks behind them. Prussia calls for England and "Sicily" to help them, but Sicily is uncertain that they will hear them from the first floor. The Mysterious Shadow TBC